


ВЫ ПОД НАДЗОРОМ!/YOU ARE WATCHED

by Cornelia



Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Спецквест [1]
Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Embroidery, Handmade, image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornelia/pseuds/Cornelia
Summary: Значок, вышивка гладью.«Когда SCP-3922 находится в пределах метра от телевизора или компьютера, он существенно меняет содержимое любых художественных фильмов, телепрограмм, онлайн-видео и рекламы, как правило, путём добавления актёров в стёганой военной форме и противогазах»
Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Спецквест [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919449
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || FK - 2020





	ВЫ ПОД НАДЗОРОМ!/YOU ARE WATCHED

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/24/45/H9nKuVz8_o.jpg)


End file.
